Modern content providing systems are designed to provide content to users via various electronic devices such as computers, tablet devices and smartphones. Unlike traditional print-based content providing entities such as books or newspapers which were designed only for one way communication, modern content providing devices are configured for two way communications. When a user receives content at an electronic device, the user's review of the provided content can be monitored and the related information can be transmitted back to the content provider by the electronic devices. This led to the development of content personalization systems which were configured to monitor user feedback and provide content tailored to users' preferences.